


Writer's Block

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Writer's Block

You stared at the screen, unsure of what to write next, everything you wrote felt so repetitive. Sure, nobody else thought that, but it just seemed like you wrote the same story every day. You stared into space for a few minutes, and then you began typing. After about five minutes of this, you realized you really weren’t feeling the story, and banished it to your drafts along with all your other unfinished stories. You flopped onto your bed and hid underneath your blanket, maybe if you stayed there long enough, the story would write itself. You heard the front door slam, and you knew Calum was home, but you decided to stay in your fortress of warmth.

He knocked on the door, “Y/n? Babe, you home?”

You groaned, “Yeaaah, come in.”

Calum entered the room quietly and chuckled when he saw you curled up in a ball, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Hiding from my responsibilities, what are you doing?”

He picked you up, blanket and all, and carried you down the hall, “Helping you hide from your responsibilities.”

He set you down gently on the sofa, and then sat next to you. Calum knew you had been having trouble writing lately, and the last thing he wanted was to pressure you. You snuggled close to him and he just sat there stroking your hair. After a minute or so, Calum held up his phone, “Chinese takeout?” You nodded and then went back to being silent while Calum ordered your favorite. 

Once he had finished ordering he sat you up and looked at you seriously, “So, no ideas yet?” 

You sighed, “No, I just can’t figure it out. I’ve been working on this for a month and I’m stuck, and I’m just so worried because I really want this and I’ve worked so hard and my deadline is -” 

Calum could tell you were panicking, so he pulled you into his chest and rubbed your back, “shhh, just calm down, forget about the story for a minute.”

You held onto him tightly and he wrapped the blanket around the two of you. He didn’t know much about writing, but he knew a lot about how to make you feel better. He put in your favorite movie and got you a drink while you calmed down.

He glanced over at you after a couple minutes, “feeling better?”

You nodded, “Yeah, I’m just overwhelmed, and I don’t know what to write.”

“Can I see what you’ve written?”

You brought over your laptop, you showed him the few pages you had, and the dozens of drafts you had started but never finished. Calum looked over each one, determined to find someway to help you. The food got there, and he was still reading. He read through dinner, and he focused on each word as best as he could. 

When he finished he turned to you and smiled, “Y/n, this is amazing!”

“Really? Because I’m just not feeling it anymore.”

Calum took you by the hand, “Y/n, I’m serious, these are awesome, but I think I know why you’re not into it.”

You perked up, “Really? What is it?”

“You’re so focused on making everyone else happy. You want everyone to enjoy your story right?” you nodded, “You need to be happy with your story, at the beginning you can tell you were putting your heart into it, and now it seems like you just want to please everyone who reads it.”

You sighed, “I just, I don’t know how to tell the character’s story, so I came up with something I thought everyone would like.”

“You are the character. You relate to them, that’s why you care so much. Tell YOUR story.”

“But I don’t know how to do that.”

Calum looked at you lovingly, “Y/n, you are talented. You have such an amazing mind, and I know you can. Write what you feel, write the story that you’ve always wanted to tell. Write about the things that terrify you. Write things that make absolutely no sense today, because it might make sense tomorrow. Write whatever the fuck you want to! But write, because I know how much you love it, and you really do have a gift.”

You threw your arms around him, “I think I have an idea.”

Calum quickly hugged you and then handed you your laptop, “I can’t wait to see what you come up with.”


End file.
